


Perfect

by fuckyeahdylmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, M/M, Perfect, Sadness, im sorry, its happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdylmas/pseuds/fuckyeahdylmas
Summary: Listen to "Perfect" from Ed Sheeran





	

Thomas looks at the horizon and sighs. He got his memories back and oh, he was even more broken now.

Newt. He got memories about Newt.

**Oh I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.**

He was just a subject, part of so many others. He couldn't imagine that newt would mean this much to him at this moment. He refused to believe it.  
He rubs his face and sniffes, eyes closed.  
What has he done? He'd killed Newt few days ago. He'd shot him in the head. And then, it was too late to have regrets.

**Cause we were just kids when we fell in love.**

He can still see him, in the WCKD basement, all young and innocent.  
When he met him, he didn't know he would be so important to him.

The endless moments they shared, just staring at each other for hours. He also remembers when Newt reassured him, told him that everything was going to be okay, that he was someone good despite the fact he was the one building their prison.  
That's when he fell in love with him.

And then, the maze and the glade. Thomas holds a sob in as the memory hits him.

_"Hey greenie" newt said, in a soft tone with a beautiful shining smile. So innocent, so pure. He knew, at this moment, that the boy meant something to him but he couldn't remember what._

**I will not give you up this time.**

He promised that he would never let go of newt again, never ever. Little did he know.

Thomas opens his eyes again and breathes in deeply. All these feelings hitting him with every heart beats. He notices the tears when they crash on his lips, letting him feel their salty taste.

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.**

The glade and its woods. In the middle of the night, Thomas and Newt used to find each other in the middle of this darkness, just the two of them. Newt, humming a sweet soft song and Thomas, wrapping his arms around his tiny figure, just holding him tight. Newt had the habit to deep his face in the crook of Thomas’ neck, whispering how much he loved him.

_“God Tommy, stop” laughed Newt when Thomas kissed all over his neck. “I’m dirty”_

_**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight** _

_“Newt, you’re so beautiful” Thomas whispered, so low that he wasn’t sure the be heard._

Thomas looks up at the sky and bites his lower lip. “I’m so sorry, Newt” he murmurs, tears all over his destroyed features. He shakes his head and covers it with his shaking hands. All the blood he had to clean after the gunshot. The sound of Newt’s body hitting the ground will haunt him for the rest of his life.

**Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know. He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home**

Newt’s words still echo in his mind.

_“Tommy, do you think we’ll leave one day?” whispered Newt, facing the stone doors. The blonde boy sighed and looked down. Thomas just stared at him and felt his heart broke. Newt tried to kill himself in this maze and he saw it. He saw his body hitting the ground, he heard his cries. But still, Newt is stronger than anyone else in the glade, taking care of everyone but him. The glue, they said_

_“Maybe, Newt. If we do, I promise we’ll build a life together” he whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around him. Newt let go of the pressure and kissed Thomas’ cheek._

**We are still kids, but we're so in love**

After all, Thomas is still a kid. And he’s in love, with the man he killed.

The memory of Newt begging him to end his life, insanity all over his features...Thomas just wants to shoot himself to make it disappear. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He hears a voice behind him and dries his tears quickly. He looks up to the sky one more time and feels a chill going down his spine. He frowns and shakes his head to erase Newt's face from his mind. His smile, his glistening eyes, his voice, his laugh, his arms and warm kisses.

**Now I know I have met an angel in person.**

Little does he know that his angel watches over him from where he is now.


End file.
